


Found in the Rain

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, Cats, Digital Art, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark - implied, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: [Art]Bucky was desperate to find a place to stay - not just for him, but for the kittens, too. He knew one safe place: Tony Stark's home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Found in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphxdels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphxdels/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [asphxdels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphxdels/pseuds/asphxdels) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Adopting Stray Cats  
> 

  
  



End file.
